Pirate Lord
.]] The Pirate Lords were nine powerful pirate captains who each claimed territories around the world. They were known for creating the Pirate CodePirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p90-91: "Pirate Lords" and binding the Sea Goddess, Calypso in human form. They again united against the threat of Lord Cutler Beckett. Pirate Lords The nine Pirate Lords as of the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court. *Ammand - Pirate Lord of the Black Sea *Hector Barbossa - Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea *Chevalle - Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea *Ching - Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean *Jocard - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean *Jack Sparrow - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea *Sumbhajee Angria - Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean *Elizabeth Swann - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea (later voted as Pirate King) *Eduardo Villanueva - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea Former Pirate Lords First Court *First Pirate King *First Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean Second Court *Grandmama - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean *Henry Morgan *Bartholomew Third Court *Edward Teague - Pirate Lord of MadagascarThe Pirates' Guidelines, p2 (later Keeper of the Code)Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Sao Feng's father - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea Other Lords *Ching's husband - Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean *Boris Palachnik - Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea *Don Rafael - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea *Lady Esmeralda - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea *Liang Dao - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea *Sao Feng - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, title given to Elizabeth Swann after his death. *King Samuel - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean Prospective Pirate Lords *Jolly Roger - Considered for the position of Lord of the Caribbean, but was cheated by Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean Online *Tartaglia - Attempted to trick the Third Brethren Court into making him a Pirate Lord using the TimekeeperJack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours. *Stupid Barnaby - Attempted to make himself Pirate Lord by stealing Sumbhajee's piece of eight.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions Becoming a Pirate Lord The title of Pirate Lord was bestowed when a former lord gave his piece of eight to a successor. Generally one had to be a pirate captain, usually a powerful and/or famous one, to be considered worthy of the position. Pirate lords tended to be the most powerful captains of their respective regions and commanded the respect of their fellow pirates. However, some pirate lords, such as Jack Sparrow and Barbossa, retained their titles even when they didn't have so much as a single ship to their name. Behind the scenes *The original opening of At World's End was to be a montage depicting the Pirate Lords each receiving a piece of eight from Hector Barbossa as a sort of invitation announcing the convening of the Brethren Court. However, the scene of the hanging at Fort Charles, in which Hoist the Colors was sung, ended up being the opening in the final cut of the film. All that remained of the original opening was a shot of Barbossa with a piece of eight in his hand, which only appeared in the opening clip of the At World's End deleted scenes.Gore Verbinski Audio Commentary At World's End Deleted Scene Opening Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' Notes and references ru:Пиратский барон Category:Pirate Lords Category:Titles Category:Brethren Court